Revisting Therum
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for the mass kink meme. Inspired by Bryson's rescue, Shep and Liara roleplay her Therum rescue with a sexier ending so Liara can properly thank her hero.


** The Prompt: Liara/FemShep - Revisiting Therum (Leviathan DLC)**

_So... Liara's little quip about Shepard's habit of rescuing female scientists from dig sites overrun by enemies was cute. Perhaps rescuing Bryson has inspired Liara and FemShep to revisit/roleplay Liara's rescue from Therum with a different, smuttier ending three years later? I'm sure Liara would appreciate the chance to show Shep how grateful she is for the "rescue" the (fake) second time around._

_Bonus Points:_  
_- Liara mentions she was attracted to Shepard right from the start, but was too shy to make a move until they knew each other better_  
_- Liara gets a hold of her less-attractive green and white number from ME1 to make everything "more authentic"_

_TL;DR: Inspired by Bryson's rescue, Shep and Liara roleplay her Therum rescue with a sexier ending so Liara can properly thank her hero._

__**The Fill:  
**

* * *

"I'm surprised you kept that thing."

"I thought we were going to keep in character, Shepard?"

"What can I say, just seeing you in that makes me want to ravage you right here."

"You don't remember the lines, do you?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I do."

Of course, the original dig site was gone, what with Saren and the geth basically having it collapsed. But maybe that was for the best, since that place had been full of miners and...geth. For various reasons, even trying to recreate their meeting there had been nixed. As had all the suggestions Shepard had put forth.

Thankfully, Liara spent an exasperatingly, frustrating (adorable) amount of time finding the right spot. Something a little roomier than just a hole in the ground, a little safer than an abandoned mine, and a little more exciting than Jane begging just to hang some sheets and make a fort in their hotel room. 'We'll already be using our imaginations!'

But the asari had found some spot she'd claimed was safe, and after she'd rented her lover the use of an old M29 Grizzly, Shepard was all ears. It was nowhere near as large as where they'd met, but it had to be better than pretending to be stranger picking each other up at a nearby bar, only to have the Commander bombarded with fans that wanted autographs and to ask coyly whether or not she'd come here alone.

"I just hope we don't run into any tourists."

"No, this site is considered rather run-down and uninteresting, after the company that mined it went out of business and left it here for over two years now."

"Your doing?"

"Of course not!"

"…you're sure this is safe? I'd like to spend an evening with you that doesn't involve dodging gunfire and laser or watching Tali and Garrus make out during a movie."

"Yes, I make sure the structural integrity in solid. And you turned on 'Fleet and Flotilla.' What did you expect?"

"Not to see two of my friends' dry-humping. That was apparently too much to ask."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yes. Yes you will." She pulled Liara into her arms with a little twirl that left the archeologist-turned-information-broker nearly purple. Even after she'd been set down. "Now, what am I saving your from again? General evil? Your mother? A pack of geth? What exactly do you even call a bunch of geth anyway? A flock?"

"That's turian."

"Oh. Well, you're the scientist."

"Yes I am. And I'm here, looking for prothean artifacts. In fact, I think I just found one that might change our entire view on the species."

"What, that they're really bugs with superiority complexes and wings that they only seem to use after the Reapers turned them into slaves? Because I already learned that one myself." She had no right to look so smug.

"Shepard. You are being terrible."

"How bad can I be?"

"You make the wild packs of varren I dealt with at dig sites seem reasonable and well-behaved. Especially when you eat."

"I'm going to just ignore that. Because you're just jealous."

"…It wasn't fair that you found so much about the protheans, and that I wasn't there."

"I offered to bring you along." Shepard tugged absently at her right glove. "But you said you were too busy. Too busy hanging out in your fancy apartment."

"I never spent much time there, actually."

"Just hours spent looking at stocks, and my armor, huh?"

"You saw that, did you?"

Her fingers were running over Liara's hands. "Was I not meant to?"

"I don't know. I kept it for you. Because of you. You couldn't even wear it again. Or, rather, you wouldn't have any reason to. I just couldn't bear to throw it out."

"If it was anyone else, that wouldn't be so adorable."

"It is not 'adorable.' I thought you were dead, and couldn't stand to lose even that of you."

"But it is. Like when Legion had some of my armor. Or that Conrad guy. Yeah, with them it's weird. But with you, doctor, it only makes me love you more."

"You really are terrible." They nearly crashed into the Grizzly pulled inside to better hide their location, as Liara pulled Shepard down for a kiss, her hand lost in that blaze. The way she tasted and smelled. The little noises she made of enjoyment, and way the strong woman would practically melt in her arms.

"You're beautiful, Shepard. I love the color of your hair, your eyes, the way you flush so easily, your mouth. Your nose. Those shoulders that I know I shouldn't scratch when you put your tongue into me. Your breasts that feel so good against my tongue. Your smooth stomach, the way you're ticklish along your ribs. Your waist that feels so good to have my arms around. When you have your legs wrapped around me."

"I never really thought about it before, but we both have freckles. That's kinda funny."

"A beast, you are." But she put her nose against Shepard's, wanting to look into her eyes. Those eyes that she knew better than her own, from a hundred holovids watched, extranet articles scanned and studies, and look stolen aboard the Normandy. So much she'd known about the Commander, before knowing Jane Shepard. Even little things like seeing her at some formal event years ago, wearing a dress with dark makeup around that green gaze and red on her lips, the quirk of an eyebrow darker than the hair on her head.

"I know. But that's what makes me so good at saving innocent scientists from dangerous environments. Also, I'm going to warn you now, if I see the opportunity to throw you over my shoulders and run away with you, I will take it."

"I will prepare myself." Liara ran a hand down her outfit, feeling the same sense of absurdity as when she'd first put it on. Was she still the Shadow Broken, a maiden that felt older than her years, madly in love with the first human spectre who had saved her numerous times over?

Shepard was blatantly looked down at her chest. "Say, you know, I think they've gotten bigger since the last time you wore that."

"They have not. Stop staring. Goddess, Shepard, I feel so sorry for all those teachers that have tried to retain your attention."

"Aw, Doctor T'soni, now you're making me picture some student-teacher fantasy. I'm afraid you're going to have to keep me after class, and punish me at your desk."

"Later, perhaps. If you're good."

"Don't you mean bad?"

"I don't want to encourage this."

"It's too late. I'm already in a dangerous mining facility, getting ready to protect this strange asari scientist that knows too much."

"You should have been an actress. Truly you missed your calling."

"But we might never have met. Or maybe I would have been a huge star, and you would have fallen in love with me, only from afar. Gone to all my shows—"

"What's it like to have an ego bigger than this Grizzy? Is that the reason why you're such a poor driver?"

"Low, Liara. Low."

"What's that, the mighty Shepard has a weakness."

"Yes, for smart-mouthed, clever, too-sweet asaris. Or one, anyway."

Impossible to not kiss her again, even if she hoped that Shepard would at least go along with her fantasy than constantly distract her with stupidly caring words that made her self-restraint disappear. Liara even found herself holding Shepard close enough to kiss her ears. "I want you so badly, Shepard. I can't stand to even be this apart from you."

"That's quite a thing to say to someone you hardly know." Jane bit her chin, just hard enough to hurt, before grabbing Liara by the waist and throwing her over her shoulder. Nearly bashing her girlfriend's head on the Grizzly's hull, in the process. Then running deeper into the facility while the asari tried to grab onto a shoulder pad or something to balance herself. Cerberus had definitely added some new things to Shepard, besides bringing her back to life.

A hand slid up to keep her steady, and then did the opposite as it cupped her ass and made her squirm. The pressure endless and driving her crazy. Incredibly dangerous, running like this. Jumping over some rubble, what the hell has Cerberus done, then she was being spun back into a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright!?"

"Yes. Stop shaking me!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Those mercenaries nearly clipped you. You're lucky to be alive."

"I supposed I am." Liara supposed she should have sounded relieved, or distraught, rather than just angry. But Shepard was the one that wanted to be the actor.

"You're sure you're alright? You seem shaken. A little flushed."

"Definitely shaken. But thank you for saving me. I am in your debt."

"Oh no, I was just glad to have helped you. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Her eyes were green painted steel. Just seeing that jaw tighten made Liara's heart race, and not necessarily in the sexual way. "I think those geth are coming closer. Damnit, if only I hadn't gotten separated from my team. C'mon, this way."

Jane was too good an actor, because the way she pulled at Liara's wrist genuinely hurt. And she bumped a hip against a rusting piece of machinery. Then nearly tripped and lost as eye on Shepard's shotgun that had painful angles.

She nearly fell into the spectre when Shepard stopped and turned again. "You're bleeding."

"Of course I am."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Those hands in their heavy gloves with the armor on the back dapped at her forehead. "You're shirt-smock-thing is ripped too."

"Oh, I was tired of that anyway."

"Then, if you'll allow me." Considering how forcefully Shepard had yanked her along, the hands that grabbed her hip and ripped fabric from around her waist were gentle. As was the way she wiped blood from Liara's face. Her mouth was loose, thoughtfully, eyes seeing beyond her.

"You're really, uh." A goofy grin.

"Lucky?"

"Yes. So. You're an asari."

"And you're a human."

"Right."

The grin was an embarrassed thing. "I'm sorry. I haven't spent a lot of time around your species."

"I haven't spent a lot of time around humans. Normally I'm at a dig site. Away from others. So I won't say something incredibly stupid. Especially to someone like you."

"Like me?"

"An incredibly attractive woman that comes to rescue me through some insane feat of heroics."

"Oh. That's me?"

"Yes. You didn't realize?" Her hand rested against that armor, finger tracing the N7 as she'd seen those other asari do to Shepard before Liara had practically used her biotics to pull them off.

"No-o-o. I don't spent a lot of time around um, people that think I'm all that great."

Liara frowned, looking up at those jittery green eyes. "I don't believe that."

"Oh, sure, people depend on me, but I'm not exactly flattered a lot. Except by creeps. Which you are not."

"There aren't people throwing themselves at you. I find that surprising Commander…Commander what exactly?"

"Shepard. Jane Shepard." Awkwardly, she shifted the torn fabric to shake Liara's hand.

"I don't know a lot about humans." She gave Shepard a look she'd spent far too long perfecting in the mirror after watching several holovids that salarian scientist Mordin had sent her, along with a confusing message about helping Shepard.

Shepard's grin was definitely struck dumb.

"But it's clear what an amazing person you are."

"I'm not that great. Hell I should take you dancing. Especially after I've had a few too many drinks. Er. Not that you'd like to hang out at some dive bar with me. You're this archeologist, with probably a million years of education. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"You're saying a lot of things now." Carefully, she took Shepard's hands in her own. "And not quite a million years."

"I'm just this grunt."

"You're a lot more than that. Especially to me." Liara leaned into Shepard, pressed her nose into her hair, her mouth into her ear. "You just _saved _me. I think you deserve a reward for that."

Her eyes were half-lidded, and the way she leaned back into Liara was something she savored. "That's not necessary, ma'am."

"But you deserve a thank-you."

Jane shuddered when Liara traced the shell of her ear with her tongue.

"You don't have to…"

Those hips went so reassuring in her hands. "I want to, Commander Shepard. You deserve a hero's thanks after all."

She lowered herself to her knees. "Show me how to make you happy, Shepard."

The woman's breathing was incredibly loud in this place. Becoming desperate. If she hyperventilated, Liara knew she would never let her lover live it down, even as she'd take her to a hospital.

"You could. Take off my armor. Please."

Liara undid her belt, yanking to pull apart the shielding on her legs. Feeling every chip in the paint as she moved downward to better reveal her thighs and calves. The lining beneath it warm and smooth.

"Help me. I want you to tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to undress me." Awkwardly, Shepard pulled at the armor on her upper body, trying to fling parts of it off. Forgetting about the clasps in her haste, so Liara had to properly undress her. Her muscles tapered and lean, smoothly athletic and unexpectedly, adorably freckled. The thin layer of clothing she wore beneath Liara almost wanted to take off with her teeth.

Her stomach was impossible not to touch, especially that belly button. Shepard made a strangled noise when Liara licked down her abdominals. Her crests were touched, gingerly, trying to make sure she wasn't alarmed. "Is this okay?"

Liara tugged down the Commander's underwear until it felt to her knees. "Yes, yes it is."

"Is should save scientists more often. Hang out at libraries with chandeliers. Go to labs with rickety stairs. I really, that feels amazing, please keep doing that. Fuck. I wish I'd gotten here longer. What are you doing—are you tracing letters to the alphabet?

"Words are forever ruined now.

"Is that even English?"

Shepard hit some mining equipment hard enough for the metal to actually bend, while the other hand traced circles and triangles on Liara's scalp crests. She could feel her heart rate increasing just from the contrast between her gestures. The strongest, gentlest person she'd ever known, kinder and more courageous than anyone else in the galaxy. Easily the sexiest woman Liara had ever laid on eyes as well.

"I think my nipples could cut glass right now."

She could make Shepard yelp, by blowing warm air onto that bright pink nub they both so loved. A new interesting fact. She was actually raising herself up by her tip toes and nearly falling backwards. Liara had to cup her ass just to hold the squirming woman still. Though, it was an curious feeling to have Shepard wiggling around against her face. The little moans, and squeals she only did in bed. Every muscle tensing, face relaxed and waiting for that moment that Liara could feel through their bond, meld or not.

Fingers ran across her forehead, touching her eyelids and nose. "I know we've just met, but would you marry me?"

"Is that an order?"

"No, I just—what the hell, yes it is. Let's just get married after all this is said and done, because I don't think I can be with another person after that. Now, can I touch you?"

"Yes, please, goddess yes."

There was nothing shy in her movements. No hesitation, and that only seemed to make Liara enjoy this all the more. Just Shepard, eyes burning in her pale face, picking her up and setting her down on some broken machinery that was horribly dangerous. But any thoughts of disagreeing with her Commander disappeared when a leg slid between her thighs, digging in. That perfect, wonderful pressure. Why the hell hadn't they done something like this before?

Shepard's own thigh was probably going to be soaked after this. Especially after Liara grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer. Solid, and hitting just the right spot, and Jane knew it. Those fingers definitely knew what they were doing, tugging at her breasts and circling her already stiffened nipples.

"Doctor T'soni. Would it be alright to undress you?"

"Now. Do it now." Her teeth went into Shepard's neck, making the woman yelp.

"Yes, ma'am!" A salute that Liara couldn't truly see at this angle. "I've always been very good at doing my duty. I even have shiny medals to prove it."

"I think you deserve a new one."

All she wanted was to kiss Jane and confess her love over and over again. Anything Shepard wanted, Liara would give her. Blue children, a dozen of them, a life together in the Normandy or in her apartment that would soon grow cramped with all those babies. They would buy the second floor below and convert it into one larger home. She could nearly see their friends' smiles when they'd come over to babysit. Uncle Wrex and Garrus and Joker and Jacob and James and Steve, and Aunt Ashley and Tali and Miranda and Jack. Their step-brother Grunt. Javik might even consent to being part of their family, openly.

She felt dizzy, and stupid, and young. Invincible. Still mostly clothed, despite the fumbling. All that was and would ever be was them locked in an embrace, with her nearing that searing point of pleasure, only Shepard's words heard and her lips tasted and only Shepard in her arms, only her Jane Shepard. No need for words. Everything that existed was right here in this facility. They lasted a lifetime like this, lost in darkness until they found each other.

Shepard collapsed into her, head heavy against her still covered-shoulder. "Totally worth it."

"Of course it was. Promised you."

There was nothing but affection in her brief kiss. "We should go back to the Citadel, sometimes."

"Hm?"

"There, I will take you to a nice dinner, and then do such terrible things to you that it would disgust even your Father."

"Impossible. But I still demand that you try."

"Honey, I've been doing the impossible for years. Thanks to you."

"Flatterer. You're the one that I should be thanking. And more than just saving me on Therum. If not for you, the galaxy would be in pieces. And my life would be very empty with you here."

She found herself using Shepard's breastplate as a pillow, as she'd done more than once at Illium. But now she had the woman back in her bed, or an approximation of one. Warm solid skin next to her Her fingers ran over Shepard's stomach, tracing each rib and making Jane giggle unwillingly. The old scars had been healed by Cerberus, for the most part, but there were new ones to replaces those. This one on her back from her latest stunt of going out drinking with Wrex and Ashley. This one on her thigh from trying to wrestle with Garrus.

"From the moment I saw you. In that new armor. Looking beautiful, and determined."

Shepard's mouth curled into a slow smile. "That's when you wanted to jump me?"

"Well, not exactly. Yes, I was attracted to you. How was I not supposed to be, with you being so heroic? I just wasn't sure you returned my feelings."

"Oh yeah. Seeing you in that blue shield thing, like a bunch ofJello. Even then I thought you were beautiful. Especially the first time you shot a mercenary in the face and threw another one into a wall."

"I had no idea."

"Really? You didn't think it was weird how I kept coming to your room, to ask you what you thought on every little thing?"

"I did," Liara admitted. "But I didn't realize it meant you were attracted to me."

"Since we're talking about first times, when we first melded, was that like the asari version of making out? Can I tell the others that we made out in front of them?"

"No, not exactly. Oh, fine, if it'll get you to stop pouting." She ran a thumb beneath Shepard's mouth. "The things I do for you."

"Like, take my body from one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, in hopes of bringing it back to life?"

"Yes. And telling the Illium shop keepers nearest to the docking station to stock up on model ships and exotic fish."

"You're my favorite person. On or off the Citadel. And I don't need a discount to tell you that. Now, could you please help me put on my armor because I can't find any of it."

"I think this is your shin guard."

"After this," Shepard promised, "We'll head on back to our hotel room where we can make that fort."

"Alright," she sighed, feeling out for Shepard. "We'll make a fort. So long as I get to wear that N7 jacket of yours. This glove must be yours."

"Fine, fine. I knew you'd get your hooks into it. Ow. Thanks for the headbutt. I guess you really are a quarter krogan."

"And now you need rescuing from me."

"So long as I get my fort."


End file.
